


Charmed Meets Angel (the series)

by KokoroJunnayai



Series: Charmed Meets [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Charmed
Genre: AngelxPaige?, Arguments, Gen, Probably not?, Sarcasm, Temp Agency, Vampirephobia, Vampires, blood in mugs, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and you say the Temp Agency send you here? To do...my job?" The pretty-but-snarky brunette sitting at the front desk was still repeating her words and gaping at her in a sort of catatonic state. Like she was such a shocking person.</p><p>And as much as Paige liked the old, largely empty hotel that these detectives were making their office in, the dust and spooky sounds were starting to get on her nerves, making her a bit cranky. </p><p>Or, Charmed Meets Angel. The series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Meets Angel (the series)

"...and you say the Temp Agency send you here? To do... _my_ job?" The pretty-but-snarky brunette sitting at the front desk was still repeating her words and gaping at her in a sort of catatonic state. Like she was such a shocking person.

And as much as Paige liked the old, largely empty hotel that these detectives were making their office in, the dust and spooky sounds were starting to get on her nerves, making her a bit cranky.

"Here's the thing," She began, shooting the woman one of her famous sarcastic smiles. "I sort of have a thing about temp jobs. They usually come to me for a good reason and sometimes I even uh, _help people_ on them. So if I got this job then it's gotta be for the greater good, right? I mean, I just wanna help."

The tanned-skinned woman simply stared at her, unmoved by her small speech. She was nibbling absently on a pen and had to pull it out to speak again.

"Mmm-hmm. Paige, was it?"

Paige nodded dutifully. Why couldn't these things ever be simple? Why couldn't these temp jobs go smoothly, without any hitches or magical feuds or tiny blue demons? All she wanted was to assist the magical community and make some sort of paycheck. That was it.

"Well, Paige, we didn't ask some Temp Agency to send us anyone, thank you very much. I don't even know their number. So I don't really care how much you think doing a bunch of random jobs with help change the world, I just want cha to leave."

 _Does she have to sound so cheerful about it?_ Paige thought with a mental scowl. Still, she couldn't very well just give up. The last time she hadn't been at her work, magical folk hadn't known where to find her. They needed her. She had to be here!

"Come on, er," She glanced at the secretary's coffee cup for a name. "Cordelia! Don't you believe in destiny, or fate, o-or some kind of higher power?"

The last word stilled Cordelia and her pen on its journey back to her mouth. Aha!

"Powers that Be..." She mumbled, too low for Paige to truly catch. But the Charmed One did realize that the brunette's feelings were being swayed, and she had to resist a triumphant jump in celebration. Yes!

Suddenly, the office door to the side of the desk opened and out stepped a beautiful...really pale, really broody-looking man, interrupting their conversation just as it was going somewhere. The cup of unidentifiable dark liquid convinced Paige of what she'd suspected on sight. It was obvious, really.

"A-are you...a vampire?" She turned to Cordelia anxiously. "I-i-is he a vampire?"

"What? No! What?!" But the brunette's voice was several octaves too high to be believed; she was lying.

"Cordy, who's this?" The man asked, glancing at the newcomer in concern, though otherwise not bothering to hide anything.

Cordelia might have been better off with that plan, too. These guys were worse liars than the Charmed Ones themselves. Ooh, burn on herself. 

"Angel! This is, this is just a misunderstanding. This girl -"

"Paige." She supplied. As if her name would stop the flood of excuses about to come.

"Yeah, she somehow thought that the Temp Agency sent her here! I was just telling her that that's crazy, cause we don't need help here and that she should go –"

Two minutes ago she would've stepped in and argued. Now it was all fine and good because Paige was more focused on the man beside her, and his silent, supernatural presence.

"Yeah, you're a vampire." She decided. The thing turned its piercing brown eyes on her and she gasped, stepping back instinctively.

"No, no, definitely not! Angel...! Tell her!"

He cocked his head to the side, ignoring his secretary.

"How did you know?" He asked instead

"When you've run into them a few times before, you tend to get good at spotting them." She said wryly, slowly backing up even further. Witches powers didn't work against them, she remembered, at least not the ones she'd faced – it was only the Power of Three spells. Just as she was considering orbing home to retrieve her two sisters from their work, she thought of something.

Hang on a minute – the card had said _Angel Investigations_ and this guy was named Angel? Wouldn't that make him...

"Your boss is a vampire?" She questioned the girl incredulously. After looking helplessly from Angel to the Charmed One, then back to a non-responsive Angel, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, fine." She admitted. "But he doesn't, um, bite people or anything."

"But he's a _vampire._ " Now Paige was the one repeating things. She'd seen a slew of demons, creatures, and myths she'd never believed in come true after she had realized her witch nature, yet this was the only thing she'd become (so far). And it was scary.

"And who are you?" Perhaps if he'd been human his voice wouldn't have sounded so dangerous, his movements so intimidating. Yet he wasn't - he was one of the few creatures she couldn't really fight against. Very, _very_ scary.

"Paige Matthews." She answered defensively. "And I'm a witch."

If she had expected the two to gasp or laugh or snort in disbelief, she would've been majorly disappointed; all Cordelia did was look to her boss, confused.  
"Witches have temp jobs?" She stage-whispered to him.

Paige finally allowed her scowl to break the surface. She shot the girl a glare.

"No, but some of us have lives." She snapped. _Or we at least try to._ She thought.

And then there was this awkward silence, where Paige wanted to leave because of her history with vampires, Cordelia wanted Paige to leave because she thought it was all a misunderstanding, and Angel just sort of stood there sipping his cup of (what was most likely) blood.

As the witch-lighter was considering simply claiming that it was, indeed, a mistake and she should go, she was halted, mouth open, by something unusually usual.

"What the-"

It was the sort of thing she really ought to have expected by now, but never did; it was magical, it looked like trouble, and it was walking towards her. Er, actually past her, only she figured that out a minute too late.

"Hey, Angelcakes! Cordelia, my sweet buttercu-" Paige didn't hesitate to attack the green demon fellow. Although as it turned out, he was friends with the vampire and secretary.

So it was after smashing a vase on their (surprisingly amicable) demon friend, accidentally spilling the vampire-boss's blood, and ruining (only _mostly_ on accident) a recently-arrived girl's taco that Paige decided she'd done enough for the magical community that day, and orbed out of there with a hurricane of "Sorry!"s.

Alright. That was it - she was _done_ with temp jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured vampires weren't exactly Paige's favorite magical creatures. And, in the Charmed universe, Vampires (at least for an episode, lol charmed continuity) had to be fought with P3 spells only. Just fyi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
